Play Time! - Kanna x Saikawa
by Enchanted Arkos
Summary: Kanna is going to Saikawa's house today! Saikawa plans on playing a certain game with Kanna that just so happens to be called 'True Love Detector'.


**Saikawa's POV**

Unfortunately it was a rainy day, meaning Kanna and I had to walk back in the rain. It wasn't so bad though... I forgot my umbrella today so I got to share with her! Even though it was cold and wet, I could feel that Kanna's cheeks were unbelievably warm and soft as we tried to fit under the tiny umbrella.

Finally we had made it back to my house where we had organised to have a play date! Sadly, Kanna's mum is working kate today so she can't bring her maid along to talk with my Sis- Maid but that doesn't matter since me and Kanna can be left alone with no interruptions!

Maybe Kanna can tell me what she was going to say last time before we were rudely interrupted. That time... was pretty intense... but like I said! I needed to prepare my heart! So now..., my heart is ready!

Taking our shoes off at the front door, me and Kanna retreated from the coldness of the rain outside and into my house where my Sis- MAID was waiting with a box full of beautiful chocolates.

"For us?" Kanna asked in a cute, innocent tone. My maid Georgie nodded and handed the box over to me.

"Come on Kanna-chan, let's go eat these in my room, we can play some video games and stuff too!" I suggested excitedly, rushing upstairs, trying to keep the chocolates from falling out the box.

Eventually we reached my room and I sat down in the middle of the room with Kanna, starring in delight and the amazing chocolates.

"H-here Kanna! H-have this one!" I commanded, shoving a heart shaped chocolate in front of her mouth. Without regrets she ate the chocolate, accidentally biting my thinger. But it was... SO CUTE!

"Woah!" She gasped in excitement. "So good Saikawa!" She explained, the way she says my name is also cute! I can't help but shiver with excitement!

I think if this was a cartoon I'd be painted mouth wide open with a heart on my tongue. Luckily for me this is real life!

After we ate a few more chocolates Kanna got up and announced "Saikawa, I want to play a video game!" I replied with a single nod and lunged for my video game basket.

"Oh yeah! I got another controller a few days ago so we can play this new game together!" I explained, reaching for my new 'true love detector' game.

I handed Kanna a controller and inserted the disc into the system.

"How do you play?" Kanna asked, looking confused at the heart covered title screen.

"W-well we both put in names of people we know and then... we um put in there characteristics and then spin the spinner. That will then choose the p-perfect couple and you get three goes to find perfect couples out of the group!" I explained, I thought it would soind boring but Kanna seemed to really take it in and nodded her head.

Then we quickly typed in the info, Kanna typed like _lightning_ it was almost _inhuman._

Ok first spin...

"Lady Tohru and Miss Kobayashi!" Kanna jumped up and down, she seemed to approve of this pairing.

Second spin... please be me and Kanna!

"Shouta and Lucoa? That's weird, aren't they like brother and sister?" I mumbled, it seems me and Kanna haven't come up yet.

Kanna seemed to giggle when I mentioned them being brother and sister... am I missing something here?

Ok, third spin...

"Saikawa! Saikawa! It's me and you!" Kanna giggled, reaching in to hug me.

Yes I did it!

After that the room became eerily quiet, all that could be heard was the _love_ _ly_ music coming from the system and the loud pitter patter of the rain hammering down on the roof.

"Saikawa..." Kanna stuttered innocently, looking me in the eye. She looks... serious? But... sad? What's wrong I wonder...

"Apart from Miss Kobayashi and Lady Tohru..., Saikawa... I really like you. You're really kind and lend me things when I forget them, I hope I'm not causing you any trouble..." She sighed.

"I-I don't mind... really!" I replied, beginning to blush.

"Why?" She asked.

Huh? Why... well that's because...

"Um... Kanna how should I put this-" I started, blushing even more and feeling flustered.

Kanna kneeled down next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Saikawa... **I love you too.** " She announced, giving me a hug.

What? I really can't believe this... but it feels so real.

So I accepted Kanna's warm embrace and hugged back.

Kanna... thank you for understanding that I... I love you!

 **\- THE END -**

Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this since Kanna x Saikawa is one of my favourite Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ships! I hope you enjoyed it too! Wow, I think this story turned out better than my Harvest Moon and RWBY ones.


End file.
